<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the bath with bubbles by clydesleftarm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367907">the bath with bubbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clydesleftarm/pseuds/clydesleftarm'>clydesleftarm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Age Difference, Backstory, Bath Sex, Beer, Bubble Bath, Candles, Clyde Logan Needs a Hug, Clyde Logan is a Good Boyfriend, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, Dom Clyde Logan, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time writing Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, More plot then porn, Multiple Orgasms, No pregnacy, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot, Plot with a bit of Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Reader is 24, Short One Shot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Soft Clyde Logan, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan, Spanking, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, You need a hug, build up to sex, clyde and you fuck in the bath, clyde and you live together, clyde is 31, clyde is older by 7 years, insecure Clyde Logan, little to no angst, slight Voice Kink, slight angst, slowburn, so clyde decide and you take a bath, splish splash they fucked in the bath, you had a bad day at work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clydesleftarm/pseuds/clydesleftarm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’ve just had one of the shittest days at work, and all you wanted to do was to see your Clyde, drink a beer, take a bath and forget about this god awful day."</p><p>or</p><p>the one where you and Clyde fuck in the bathtub</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>tales from boone country west virginia</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the bath with bubbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this definitely turned out to be more plot then porn but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless!!</p><p>I want to give a quick thank you to scarlet and abby who helped me with my word choice thank you so much my loves. I also want to thank everyone who yelled at me on my tl y'all are the best and I love you sm.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” you muttered as you dropped your keys. You’ve just had one of the shittest days at work, and all you wanted to do was to see your Clyde, drink a beer, take a bath and forget about this god awful day. Once you finally got your keys in the lock you opened it and walked in. Clyde had the day off from working at the bar, so you were excited at the thought of seeing him. You just wanted to be held by him. You put your keys on the counter and walked back towards your shared bedroom. There you found Clyde sitting on your bed reading a book. You put your purse and work bag down, then took your shoes off and walked towards the bed. “Whatcha reading, love?” you asked as you plopped down on the bed face first. </p><p>“Oh jus’ one a ya’ Steven King books,” he answered as you felt the bed shift and a hand being rubbed on your back. You shift so you can look at Clyde, and you see he had set the book down and was giving his full attention to you. “Didja have a bad day, darlin’?”</p><p>You groaned in response before answering, “the absolute worst, and all I wanted to do was come home and see you and take a long ass bath - and I couldn’t because I was stuck at my shitty job.” You felt tears sting your eyes as you shifted your head so it was in the comforter again. </p><p>You felt hands grasp at your hips and lift you up until you were lying against Clyde’s chest. You had been dating Clyde for a few years now, and were still surprised about how strong he was, and that he was able to pick you up so easily - especially since you weren’t the thinnest girl in the world. Clyde made you feel special, and he made you feel beautiful. You had met Clyde your sophomore year of college when you had just turned twenty-one and went to a bar to celebrate with some friends, but they never showed up. Instead, you drank your heart out, and as you stumbled to get off of the barstool the very attractive one-handed bartender, who had been the only person that day to wish you happy birthday, caught you before you fell and took you home. The next day as you went to pick up your car you soberly introduced yourself to the twenty-eight-year-old Clyde Logan. At first, Clyde was nervous to start a relationship with you. He always said that you deserved a full man who wasn’t a criminal, but you kept coming back to that bar and getting drunk so he’d take you home, and begged him not to leave. Until one night he didn’t leave - he held you as you slept and cooked burnt bacon in the morning. After you completed that semester you moved into his trailer. Three birthdays later you were still living happily with Clyde. Knowing about his former criminal life didn’t stop you from loving him, and he started to realize just that. You still drank at the Duck Tape every weekend - but now you didn’t have to get drunk for the sexy bartender to take you home. “Now come on n’ talk to me darlin’,” he asked as he worked your hair out of the ponytail. </p><p>He started combing through your hair as you explained, “Just, my boss is such an asshole, and he treats me as if I don't know anything, and then my coworkers are treating me like I'm the bane of their existence. I don't know, maybe I'm being dramatic, but I just hate it there, but I can’t quit because I can’t let them get in the way of my career.” </p><p>Clyde bent his head down and kissed your forehead. “Ya ain’t dramatic, darlin’, for wantin’ a good work environment, n’ I think outta all of ya coworkers you’re the best at ya’ job. You actually care bout’ it n’ don’t bullshit it like the rest.” he complimented. You snuggled your head into his neck and sighed. You kissed his neck and he laughed as you replied with a muffled thank you. “Now come on, let’s get you into the bath.” </p><p>~</p><p>Clyde picked you up and walked you in his arms to the bathroom and placed you on the sink. He walked out of the bathroom and proceeded to come back with candles and beer. </p><p>“I thought ya’ could use a drink,” He said as he opened one of the bottles and handed it to you. You nodded and took the bottle and took a sip. You watched as Clyde placed the candles around the tub and pulled a book of matches out of his pocket. He started lighting the candles one by one, and when he was finished he started filling the tub and adding bath bubbles to it. Once the tub was filled he turned around and walked back towards you sitting on the sink. He watched as you took another swig of your beer before pushing your fallen hair out of your face and kissing your forehead. He took your beer and placed it on the counter and looked into your eyes. He tugged lightly on the bottom of your shirt and when you nodded he ducked down and slowly kissed your stomach as he pulled the shirt over your head. His hands moved under you as he picked you up and gently set you on the floor. He kneeled down and kissed below your belly button before looking up as he grabbed the top of your skirt. He slowly pulled it down your legs. Once your skirt was on the ground you stepped out of it and he stepped back and looked you up and down. You were standing there in plain undergarments, but he thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world. “You are absolutely stunning darlin’,” he whispered as you blushed furiously. He picked you back up and once again placed you on the counter and kissed in between your breasts as he unclasped your bra. He placed his hands on the seam of your underwear before slowly pulling them down, kissing down your legs as he did so. He stepped back and started working on the buttons of his shirt. Once that was done he pulled his undershirt off and unbuttoned his jeans. Clyde pulled his pants and boxers down and picked you up and once again placed you back on the ground. He walked to the tub and got in, careful not to knock over one of the candles. You grabbed and placed the beers and book on the hardwood next to the tub and looked at him. </p><p>“Clyde baby, aren’t you forgetting something?” you questioned with a raised brow. </p><p>He looked down and saw he had the beers, the book, the candles - and he had even remembered to put bubbles in the bath. So he replied, “uh darlin’, I don’t think I have?” </p><p>You chuckled and said, “Clyde Logan - you take that damn arm off before you electrocute the both of us.” Looking down and realizing his metal arm was still on, he chuckled and removed it before handing it over to you to place on the counter. For a second you remembered the beginning of your relationship, Clyde had been hesitant about his arm; he constantly was trying to hide it under long-sleeved shirts or behind his back. He wouldn’t let you stand on his left side because he didn't want you to hold his metal hand. It took him a while, but he finally opened up and let you see his forearm under the prosthetic. He looked ashamed of himself, and you felt tears falling down your face as you took his face between your hands and told him that you loved him no matter if he had one hand or two. He was, by the end of your speech, crying too, and you two just held each other whispering words of love. He then finally let you hold his metal hand when walking next to him on the left. Now Clyde walked around without the prosthetic all the time when you were around - he no longer hid from you. You smiled at that thought and turned back around then, and carefully stepped into the tub, being careful to avoid stepping on anything important to Clyde. You settled yourself between his legs and leaned back against him, his arms wrapping around you and kissing your forehead before grabbing and handing you your beer. He then grabbed his beer and clinked it with yours before you both took a swig and sighed. He placed his beer down and grabbed the book and placed his arms around you and the book in front of you. You closed your eyes as you laid and relaxed in Clyde's arms as he read the book to you. You loved Clyde's accent. It had been the thing to finally push you over the edge into sexual bliss on multiple occasions. With you, Clyde's deep voice was always gentle. His voice could be loud and demanding when dealing with some patrons and drunks at his bar. You had often found yourself turned on by the way he’s yelled at them to get the fuck outta his bar, and when they don’t listen grabbing them by the collar and throwing them out. After those things usually happened, you would take Clyde to the back to calm him down - which would usually turn into you two doing it on the couch in his office. You giggled at the thought. </p><p>You felt his warm breath by your ear. “Whatchu gigglin' about, darlin’?” he asked before kissing the back of your ear.</p><p>You turned your head and looked into his eyes. “You,” you admitted, “keep reading, Clyde, I was enjoying it”. </p><p>A slight blush colored Clyde's cheeks as he chuckled. “Okay, anything for you, darlin’.” You continued listening to his voice as you felt your eyes slowly close.</p><p>~</p><p>Your eyes slowly open as you feel Clyde shift to place the book down. “How ya feelin’, darlin?” he asked, wrapping his arms around you. </p><p>You shifted your body so you were straddling him and looked into his eyes and admitted “I’m doing a lot better, Clyde. I love you so much. Thank you for being there for me tonight - and every night - for that matter.”</p><p>Clyde smiled widely at you and grabbed your face, pulling you in for a kiss. After pulling away he moves forward to kiss your forehead and grab the big plastic movie theater cup that you had gotten on your third date with Clyde. “I love you too, darlin’, now let's getcha all cleaned up and fresh for bed.” You smile at him as he dips the cup into the water and pours it over your head, making sure to soak your hair but avoid getting water in your eyes. Once your hair was wet enough you grabbed your shampoo and put a small amount on his hand before lathering it on your head and massaging your scalp. Once satisfied, he grabbed the cup and cleaned your hair of the shampoo. You then grabbed the conditioner and put a generous amount on his hand before he repeated giving you a massage and rinsing your hair. He combed his hand through your now silky smooth hair and smiled at you. “You’re so fuckin’ beautiful darlin’,” he said as he captured your lips in another dominating kiss. His tongue licked at your bottom lip, and you opened up for him, but before anything could get too wild he pulled away. You whimpered. “Now now, darlin’, I said i want’d ta get ya getcha clean. Let me.” You looked into his eyes and nodded. You looked around and found the soap and held it while he lathered his hand. Once soapy he took his hand and rubbed all along your back and arms - making sure to get soap all over. Once completed, he moved his hands around to your front, starting with your stomach and going carefully over the butterfly tattoo below your left breast. He kissed both of your nipples before lathering the soap over your tits. He squeezes them and pulls at your nipples, making you moan quietly. He continues this, but when he feels you trying to gain friction on your lap he stops. You made a small groan as he lathered his hand again and began working on the tops and sides of your thighs - moving his hands up towards where you want his hands to be. He grabbed the large cup once again and starts washing away the soap from your body. </p><p>Once he was finished you grab his shoulders to stand up, and his arm and hand were on your waist in seconds. “Now where on earth do ya think ya going, darlin’?”</p><p>“Well I- I thought we were done with the bath. Unless you want me to wash you, which I will!” you stammered out. </p><p>Clyde only smirked, “No darlin’, I ain’t finished with ya yet. I do believe I missed a few spots.” His hand which firmly grasped your waist moved down and trailed a finger up from your inner thigh to where you needed him to touch you, but instead he continued teasing your inner thigh. You let out a frustrated growl as Clyde chuckled. “Can I help ya darlin’?” </p><p>His hands continued back up your thighs, and you gasped. “Please Clyde, please t-touch me.”</p><p>Clyde smirked, “Where, my beautiful darlin’?”</p><p>“You know, you fucking know where,” you gasped out. </p><p>“Now I don't think I do, darlin’. Now I'm goin’ to need ya to tell me where, or I ain’t goin’ to touch ya,” Clyde chucked. </p><p>Giving in, you shouted out, “my fucking clit, my fucking pussy, please Clyde ahhaa-” you moaned out as he finally lazily glides his finger through your folds. </p><p>“Have you been a good gir,l my darlin’?” he asks as he inserted his finger into you. You throw your head back, and moaned as he pushed deeper, and then suddenly he pulled all the way out. You whined loudly. </p><p>“Now now darlin’,” he growled, “I asked ya a question. Have ya been a good girl?”</p><p>“Yes yes, I have been Clyde, please,” you sob, which morphed into a gasp as he shoved two fingers into you before he slowly pulled them out, then pushed them back in. Rubbing the tips of his fingers against your sensitive g-spot, you could feel yourself getting close, and so you cried out, “please Clyde, please baby, rub my clit. I need it, I’ve been a good girl.” </p><p>“I know you have, and I know what ya need, my darlin’.” He pressed a finger not inside of you onto your clit, and he rubbed as he fucked you with his fingers until you cried out in release. Your body thrashed, and water splashed as he fucked you through it. You collapsed onto his chest, panting, and you felt him remove his fingers from you. His hand found your chin and lifted it up so you looked into his deep brown eyes as he leaned down and captured your lips. He pulled away and sunk his teeth into your lips and then released it. </p><p>You pushed yourself high up on your knees so he could grab his cock and aligned it with your entrance before you slowly sank down. Once you bottomed out, you wiggled your hips and let your body adjust. Although you and Clyde have fucked numerous times, your body never seemed to get fully acquainted with his size. “Jesus darlin’,” he groaned as he moved his hands to your hips. “You feel so fucking good and tight. Now listen to me.” You moved your head so you were looking into his eyes. “Last time I let you come when you wanted too, but this time you’re gonna ask for permission to come. Do you understand me, darlin’?” You nodded at him. “Now be my good darlin’ and start bouncing on my cock.” You groan as you start slowly moving up and down on his cock. You placed your hands on his shoulders to keep yourself balanced. His hand on your hip helped you to continue to bounce up and down. He groaned out. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful, darlin’.” </p><p>You once again felt close to release, and Clyde sensed it too. “Please Clyde, can I come? Please?” you cried out. </p><p>Clyde smirked, “No darlin’, you can not come. You’re only allowed to come when I come.” Clyde then pulled out of you, which caused you to cry out in agony. He maneuvered you around so you were on your knees in the tub, and your hands on the wall of the tub. Giving you no warning, Clyde slammed his cock into your pussy, making you cry out - not in agony this time - but with pleasure. His hand held your hip as he slammed in and out of you at a brutal pace. Your moans and groans filled the small trailer bathroom. Clyde moved his hand from your hip to your hair, but before he could yank your hair back he gave your ass a sharp and loud slap. He kissed along your neck and collarbone, groaning in your ear. He once again moved his and put his hand where yours was on the wall, covering your hand as he leaned forword so his stomach covered your back. Clyde groaned in your ear, “You take me so fuckin’ well, darlin’. God, you’re such a good girl. I can feel you getting close again.” You closed your eyes and clenched around his cock in pleasure at hearing his deep sexy voice speak dirty words in your ears. Clyde straightened up and pulled you with him, cock still pounding in you. He grabbed your tits, and squeezed and pulled your nipples. “I’m close too, darlin’. I’m so fucking close. Okay darlin’, you’ve been such a good girl. You can come now, because when you come, I’m gonna come.” </p><p>Finally letting go, you screamed as your orgasm ripped through you and you saw white. Clyde groaned and did the same, spilling all he had inside of you. He fucked you as you shook through another mind-blowing orgasm. After you calmed down, Clyde rocked back onto his heels and you winced as he pulled out. You felt his come spill down your thigh and drip into the water. You wrinkled your nose at the sight. You tipped your head back and looked at Clyde, who smiled widely at you. “I think we’re gonna need another bath,” you giggled. Clyde caught your lips in a tender kiss. “Probably, my darlin’, but I ain’t done with ya yet,” he growled as he grabbed and picked you up. He took you out of the bathroom and threw you on the bed. He climbed on top of you as you laughed uncontrollably. “I love you so so much, darlin’,” he whispered lovingly. </p><p>You grabbed his face in your hands and pulled him down for a kiss. “I love you so so much, my Clyde,” you whispered against his lips before kissing him once again. He pulled away and began kissing down between your tits, over your stomach, before placing a tender kiss on your clit. </p><p>“Ready for round two,” he smirked. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading my one shot!! this was my first time writing anything sexy so I hope I did all y'all proud. this is based of a short <a href="https://twitter.com/clydesleftarm/status/1294731494674567173?s=21">TwitterBlurb</a></p><p>this was betad by the amazing <a href="https://twitter.com/MyJediLife">@MyJediLife</a> thank you again so much for doing this. </p><p>also I have another story called From Pages to Parks if you would like to check that our the think is here<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429033">FromPagesToParks</a></p><p>follow me on twitter for more of my annoying horniness <a href="https://twitter.com/clydesleftarm?s=21">@clydesleftarm</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>